pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BaineTheBotter
You're a...? Tycn 13:15, 20 May 2007 (CEST) PS, welcome! Out for Lunch Can't be contacted! BaineTheBotter 09:22, 2 June 2007 (CEST) * What i did today Community work! thats what i did! go PvX! =) BaineTheBotter 16:52, 28 May 2007 (CEST) :Some of our thoughts are nonsense; some of our actions are nothing short from stupidity.Of all the things you've done, have you ever thought you did something write(right)? BaineTheBotter 09:11, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Random ideas I don't get the monk, Vow seems pretty useless, and Haste might not work as well as the standard Glyph or Channeling, forcing you to run for 8 seconds. Tycn 13:31, 31 May 2007 (CEST) :hmmmm.... its for abing as a running stance, although i'm using Enchated Haste rather than lyssa's, and Pious Restoration, but i'll get flamed for not using CoP instead >_>BaineTheBotter 13:33, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Why we wont be going far. Not the wiki though, its just me and my teammates. /selftalk right now. BaineTheBotter 17:17, 1 June 2007 (CEST) No RV1 Rather then break da rules :p, place an admin review tag on the article you think should be deleted. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:34, 1 June 2007 (CEST) :Still, nice work =P And nice builds... '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 03:08, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Pacifism I am all ghandi with that build from here on out. Just thought I would help. Im still going to give constructive critism on the talk page though. Shireensysop 07:03, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Sorry to do it to you, but your Guide got re-names and moved. It does not Need to be in the builds space at all. Your guide can be found here: Guides: What NOT to do in Builds No worries, and we appreciate the ideas.As I said on the talk page Raedem is already working on a policy to cover the exact topic your pluggin with this. I think your input may help out in fine tuning the policy. Shireensysop 10:02, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :no prob =) BaineTheBotter 10:25, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Please Do not post things other then Builds, or Policy Suggestions, outside the user Space. Here is your RtL "Idea". http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=User:BaineTheBotter/Idea:_RtL Thank-you for your cooperation. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:33, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :mmmkay. thanks for everthing.BaineTheBotter 09:35, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Dual redirects You need to fix your dual redirects or give me the go ahead to do so. Also, user pages should have sub pages created with a / not a -. Dash makes the server think you are creating a page for a User:BaineTheBotter-Me. I have to check to see if they have to be moved, but they should either way. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 17:29, 20 June 2007 (EDT) *Build:Me/N Denial Spike →‎ User:BaineTheBotter-Build 1 →‎ User:BaineTheBotter-Me/N Denial Spike *Build talk:Me/N Denial Spike →‎ User talk:BaineTheBotter-Build 1 →‎ User talk:BaineTheBotter-Me/N Denial Spike :Go ahead and delete the extra copies. thanks for your kind offer of help. BaineTheBotter 17:20, 20 June 2007 (EDT) Test Ping Nice uploads Thanks for the pics you just put up. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 16:41, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :That's almost all for today,just trying to update this wiki as much as i can(for everyone's convenience)BaineTheBotter 16:43, 11 September 2007 (CEST) ::gogo. [[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 16:53, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :::Done for the day.. tomorrow i will finish all of them... BaineTheBotter 17:01, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Uploading EoTn skill icons All done.Enjoy the pics wikiers ;) BaineTheBotter 14:10, 12 September 2007 (CEST) :gud yob. you should re-upload your sig pic as or something, as of PW:SIGN. — Skakid9090 16:51, 7 October 2007 (CEST) ::Ahhh... will do. BaineTheBotter 03:15, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Hai hai --Cursed Angel 04:35, 19 November 2007 (CET) hai pls can u give me your in game name?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']]_[[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]] 12:46, 10 December 2007 (CET) :nvm.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|+talk]] 23:49, 10 December 2007 (CET) Dear Twin... allo, as u can read, im da Noob Police. a while back you created your wonderfull Mursaat sig. weeks later... compleately unaware, i accidently created a sig identical to your's. so minimalize similarity ill happily change mine, good day!-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 16:49, 3 January 2008 (EST) :It's Done! dare i say... its better than before! no offence-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 16:56, 3 January 2008 (EST) Don't worry I but a pic on there.If its not so good tell me : )-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 09:16, 4 January 2008 (EST) :It's blurrrrryy!!!! Mudkipz must be clear for cute! BaineTheBotter 10:19, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::/agree. Mudkipz are cute anyway. I just prefer pikachu though <3 Gaypalm 08:32, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::: Look at my talk page for some hardcore Mudkipness. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] ([[User talk:Adriaanz|''talk]]* ) 11:46, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::your right, the mudkip is better clear. Here it is and the code -- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 07:46, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::Now says: This user herd u liek Mudkip. -- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 11:36, 18 January 2008 (EST) Advertisement Iz ftw. +1 for you. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:15, 14 January 2008 (EST) Too bad most of them epically fail. Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:15, 15 January 2008 (EST) Awesome:) -- Korineczek--( -- ) 11:18, 24 January 2008 (EST) Need it as a tip in GW.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Advertisement 2: Stolen Stole your Ad and tweeked it for me =D check it out!-- [[User:Treesbyty|'Treesbyty']] 07:56, 21 February 2008 (EST) :i am also a criminal in stealing it.. kinda stole it off treesbyty though :P click here---> [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:15, 28 February 2008 (EST) Profession Contest I didn't win. time to go commit suicide i guess =( BaineTheBotter 01:49, 26 February 2008 (EST) :I didn't win either :( But at least the victors were well deserved. Especially Dont's profession. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 21:59, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::You don't understand. BaineTheBotter 07:56, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::I didn't think much of winning at all, but now..... BaineTheBotter 07:58, 28 February 2008 (EST) Anti Kite Pills... I've seen other advertisements, with the black background on this wiki and gwiki, please make a category:advertisements page with all of them.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 00:57, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :No u. :It requires putting each "advertisement" on a separate page, then adding category tags to each of those. From what I've seen (and I haven't seen too many) the advertisements are just coded onto someone's userpage, and you can't just add a category to that. All I can suggest is posting on the community portal talk page asking people to post theirs on a subpage and link it there. -Auron 08:56, 27 July 2008 (EDT) OMG TBH HI Hello my lover, I miss you dearly <3, remember Churahm forever Chocobuny 03:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :It's all good, I kinda stressed at the moment too. I've got u added though and you can come on whenever and party with us, gets pretty lonely tbh ;_; Chocobuny 09:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC)